


Chorus

by Thatonebandkid0802



Category: Angst - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Ranboo - Fandom, fundy - Fandom, philza - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: A/U, Angst, Chorus fruit, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fundy - Freeform, George - Freeform, Lore - Freeform, Mental Disorder, Minecraft, Minecraft lore, Mystery, Not heatwaves, Other, Panic Room, Ranboo - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Writting this at 12am, dream - Freeform, philza - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonebandkid0802/pseuds/Thatonebandkid0802
Summary: Ranboo revisits his panic room and starts to remember a little bit of his past. He is met by a surprise visitor, one that will destroy,
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Chorus

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mental disorders is the whole topic of this short story so if you are uncomfortable, best not to read this. There's also a lot of small details that are important to the story so PAY ATTENTION. Also if anyone draws fanart, I'll post it in here.

Tubbo moved his final piece that would have him win the game.

"YES LET'S GOO!! YOU FELL RIGHT INTO MY TRAP"

Tubbo jumped around, knocking down the remainder of Fundy's pieces. The game had gone on for over an hour, leaving me to spectate while not understanding what a blunder was or what the importance of a bishop was.

"Congratulations Tubbo, you have finally won. I have to give it to you, you did not go down easily." Fundy complimented.

Tubbo had been trying to beat him all day. I pulled out my memory book and started writing down that he had won. Tubbo, I think had improved. I don't know how good he was before he started practicing more. I climbed down from the spectator tower as I joined them on the chess board. It was massive and was about 4 blocks per chess board square thing. I don't know the term for it, Tubbo never told me.

I adjusted my crown and patted Tubbo on the back.

"I still have no idea how this game works." They laughed. I wasn't trying to be funny, it was true, i have no idea how this game works. Though I think I would like to learn, it seems like a good challenge.

We started walking in a line back to L'manburg as Tubbo went on about his plays in the match. He did something that took out one of the pointy pieces, who's name I don't remember. Wait I just had it, B right? It starts with a B I think. Binous, bingus, bish, bounce, bishop, bishop I think it was.

I see the hill, we are walking right past it, it wouldn't hurt to revisit the pets again. I feel like I have left them to deal with my problems that I left in there. My cats, I forgot about my cats. I should probably go see them. I turned on my heels and started making my way to the hill.

"Hey Ranboo, you going to be good man?"

Tubbo had turned around once he realized my silent footsteps weren't there anymore. I gave him a small nod.

"Yeah, I just forgot something." This also made them laugh a little bit. I loved my friends but sometimes I just didn't get what was funny.

They turned around and left me on my own. All alone. Just like how I used to, back when no one would talk to me. I looked over the hill, the small entrance was covered in vines. I hadn't been here in a while, my friends have been keeping me company so much to where I didn't need to visit it.

Seeing the entrance made me remember, remember the first time I came here to escape from my world. I didn't have much on me, just a few obsidian blocks, just enough to make a small room for me. I don't remember why I came here, sometimes I will get a millisecond of what it was like back where- where um.. I don't remember. But no one here looks like me. I look like a monster, everyone else looks human or just normal like they fit it.

I don't know where I came from, but they must look like me right? Green eyes, or red. I'm taller than everyone here, are they as tall as I am? When I walk around the SMP, I will see these things that everyone calls Endermen, and they look like me. I wonder if we are related at all. I can understand them when no one else can, even though I have never purposely tried to learn the weird language.

I make the same noises as them when I get really stressed, we are both tall, have green eyes, and sometimes I will wake up in places that I don't remember going to. I think we are similar, I wonder if I can become friends with them, they seem like nice people. Tubbo likes to kill them to get the items that they drop, I just think that it is mean.

I look at the vines again. Why am I here? I shrug it off, I haven't seen my pets in a while, it'll be nice to visit them again.

I push aside the vines as I enter the white and purple glowing room, I take off my armor first. I don't know why I stopped coming here, It reminds me of something I can't remember. You usually don't see the blocks anywhere else. Because of my uniqueness, the blocks sometimes looked white, other times they looked purple. I haven't told anyone about this, but I think it's something everyone sees. Tommy says the blocks are ugly, but I think they are pretty.

I sat down next to my purple and pink cat, I never named it. I'll name it pearl, and it seems like it suits the cat. It was the most affectionate pet I have ever owned. It had some weird numbers on the tail, I never really paid attention to them since cats tended to hide their tail. I shouldn't have left the cat in here, they need a lot of attention.

_Welcome back_

I looked around. No one is here. I see the familiar signs on the wall, the signs that I don't remember writing. _Don't trust them,_ _They aren't real_ , _It's not your fault, They love you, REMEMBER THE TRUTH,_ I continue reading, almost forgetting about the voice who welcomed me back.

"H-hello?"

_Hi_

It seemed happy to see me. Was this a friend I forgot about? I got happy again, I don't know who this was but it seemed like they knew me.

"Hi, I'm Ranboo, who are you?"

The voice didn't respond right away, I started to think I said something wrong without thinking when it startled me again.

_I am an old friend of yours. Don't you remember me?_

I struggled to think. The voice sounded familiar but I don't know where I have heard it before. Whoever wrote the signs on the wall, must be referring to the voice. They sounded nice, I don't know why the sign person would hate them so much.

"No sorry, I have a really bad memory and unless I have it in my book, I don't remember it."

I flipped through the pages, why wouldn't I write down the voice's name? The only time I don't write something down is when I want to forget, but this thing seemed nice.

_Don't worry Ranboo, I understand. It's nice to have you back again._

They know my name? Now I really feel bad for not remembering them. The voice gave me small chills as it said that they were happy to see me again. The thought of having another friend made me happy, but my body was saying that this thing wasn't a good thing. My body has been wrong about a lot of things before though so it probably isn't right about this. My cat was brushing up against my arm, being more needy than usual. It seemed like they thought this voice was bad too.

"Hey, what's your name? I'll write it down this time so I don't forget."

I held up my memory book to the air to prove myself, I flipped to the 86th page, ready to write down what happened. There were a few pages missing in my memory book, pages 16, 17, 19, 38, were gone, 18 were scribbled out and 38 was in a weird symbol language that I can't understand. I don't know why they are gone, it messed up my entire book system.

_You can call me Chorus_

Chorus. That name sounds pretty familiar. I couldn't tell by their voice what gender they were, or if they even were one. It was just a thing that existed. I should name my cat Flower. I hadn't named it yet since no name seemed fit for an affectionate cat that was purple and pink.

"Hi Chorus. How come you can see me but I can't see you?"

Chorus sounded like a nice person, what they looked like, I couldn't figure out. I think they are going to be like me. What if they are like me? I won't be all alone in this world anymore. I could have someone that just like me, one that knows all about me and one that can forget with me. The thought of a friend made me excited.

_You have seen me before, are you sure you wanna know what I look like?_

I nodded my head with a smile on my face. I wanted to know if they were like me. Before I could have time to think, a flash of purple particles floated around me and Chorus appeared in front of me, smiling as big as one could get, while having their hands placed on their hips.

Everything about them felt familiar, though it might just because they were all purple. Their skin was a light purple. Their short but long hair was purple as well, with a few streaks that were darker then the rest. They had what looked like a pink flower resting on their ear. Chorus had a crown like me, with gem stones that were purple and pink. had on a dark purple short sleeve sweater vest, with another light pink short sleeve underneath that, exposing their arm, before I could read what their arm said, I noticed the rest of their face.

It was divided like mine, one side was purple while the other had the same white pattern as mine, with their eyes being red as well. Chorus is like me, I have a friend now. Cat flinched away from Chorus as I took in what they looked like.

"Wow you must really like the color purple."

Chorus chuckled at this and fixed the crown that had slid a little on their head.

"I was born like this, just how half half of your face black, and the other half white."

They were exactly like me. "Oh Tubbo and and Phil and Fundy will be so happy to meet you. They are my friends here. They always laugh at my jokes and bring me places and they are so much fun, you would like it here."

They had a sad look on their face. "I can't leave this room. The white blocks won't let me go."

Cat flicked it's tail when they said this, almost like they were happy that Chorus couldn't leave.

Chorus saw them as white too, I wasn't the only one anymore. I wonder what else they saw that was the same as mine. It seems like they have a better memory than me for starters. I started writing down everything about Chorus, they were going to be my new friend. Cat curled up in my lap and started meowing loudly, I ignored it though, it was nice to have a friend like Chorus here.

"No one else here sees them as white. I thought I was the only one until you proved me wrong."

This made them laugh again, "Me and you are special, I think we are going to get along great."

We spent a while talking about what we have in common. We both don't like water, we can talk the same language that the endermen talk in, and a lot of the stuff I saw, they could see.

"How come I don't remember a person that I have so much in common with?"

Chorus took a deep breath and fixed their crown again before talking. Looks like the crown was a little bit big for them. They then took it off and set it next to them, obviously annoyed at it.

"Hey, If the crown fits, wear it." They smiled at my remark, this also made cat meow. Cat was acting weird today, no idea what it's deal was. Chorus' smile disappeared once they returned the crown to the top of their head.

"When you came into this world, you hit your head really hard, plus you didn't want to accept that what happened happened so your brain forgot."

As soon as they said it, I forgot it. I nodded my head in silence as I pretended to understand. Chorus reached over to pet cat, but cat hissed at them. That's weird, cat has never hissed at anyone. Not even when I accidentally stepped on its tail. All it did was run for a second before returning to my reach.

While they were retreating their arm back from cat, I noticed black numbers tattooed on Chorus' arm. They looked like the same numbers that were on cats tail, however it was three numbers off. Cats tail read 43231. I looked back at Chorus' arm.

It read, _43231367_

Chorus really is like me. I noticed their face fall when they realized I was looking at their arm. I stood up and removed my suit jacket to reveal my numbers.

_3831_

"We both end with the same number." I whispered happily. It felt like reuniting with a part of me that I had forgotten about. I gasped as I remembered something

_"Ranboo, Ranboo where are youuuuu."_

_I chuckled a little too loudly, Chorus found me earlier then I would've liked. They were always better at hide and seek then me though I couldn't figure out how. I was hiding in one of the forbidden allies, inside an abandoned trunk. A Lot of the junk was from the past, weird eggs and blue/green orbs. Though today, there was some pretty white block and a few weird crystal things._

_I heard a whoosh, followed by the sound of the lid to the trunk opening. You think growing up as twins that you would know everything about each other, but Chorus still found a way to surprise me._

_"I got you!"_

_"Awe man, I didn't even make it to 5 minutes this time."_

_Chorus pulled me up by the arm and led me back to our white and blue castle, making me stumble along the way. We swung open the front door which was protected by our house pet, Shulky. We greeted him and then made our way to our room that we shared. We had to beg our parents to let us share a room since we were so loud._

_We spent the rest of the afternoon practicing our little special skills. I was teleporting all over the house while Chorus was seeing what funny things they could turn into. The stuff we found in the castle never failed to make me laugh once Chorus took shape.. I was always way better at teleporting then Chorus was. This sometimes made Chorus really mad. Though because Chorus can shape-shift, it's probably why they were so good at hide and seek. Mom and dad told us that we weren't supposed to teleport in public since it was something that was against the law that was made a long time ago. After a while, the ability to do it wore off, leaving other creatures to walk. I don't know why I was able to do it, it seemed easy enough. Maybe others aren't as special as we are._

_After a hour of goofing off, Chorus whispered in my ear, "I've been working on something." Chorus' surprises were always the best so I was really excited to see what they had this time. Last time, Chorus had gotten us these things that allowed us to fly off of buildings, one of my best memories_

_They led me into the dungeon where there was a small model of the junk from the trunk I was in earlier. It looked like something from a history book. There were 10 white pillars, with strange floating things on the top. in the center, was a little rod with an egg on top on it, not allowing the egg to sit on the weird black and white stone. I sighed in awe, it looked amazing_

_"I read in a book at school that this used to be what this place looked like. Knowing you and your love for history, I had to make it for you. The only thing that isn't complete is the egg in the center, but I wanted you to be here when I completed it."_

_"I trust you, don't worry."_

_Chorus smiled at me and put the egg in the center. Then the house began to shake, which was pretty normal when flying ships came in, but this felt different. There was a bright flash of white, and then nothing._

I open my eyes, to find me and Chorus in the same standing positions.

"I just remembered something."

They looked back at me, obviously confused. Making them step back a bit.

"No you don't, you don't remember anything unless it is written down."

"I know but I don't know how but, I remember us being kids. I remember us being happy."

I gave Chorus the biggest hug I have probably ever given, It felt like I was whole again. I pulled back from the hug and faced them again.

Chorus looked like they were mad, did I do something wrong? "What do you remember exactly?"

It started fading away. _No, no, no, no that was important, you need to remember._ I grabbed my memory book and started writing what I remembered, Chorus grabbed my hand, preventing me from writing anything more than a few sentences. They stared into my eyes as they asked,

"Ranboo, what. do. you. remember."

Now they really sounded angry. Did I make them mad? All I did was get what Fundy calls a flashback. I tried to speak but a weird noise that sounded like an Endermen came out instead.

"I-I-I w-we were playing hi-ide and seek and uh we were teleporting and then you had a surprise for me and then, it went white."

They looked back at me, letting go of my wrist which was now red from their strong grip. I remembered. Chorus ran their hand through their fluffy purple hair while looking at the ground.

"Where's mom and dad, why aren't they with you?"

Their gaze immediately went back to me, looking madder than ever. Their other eye that was purple, was now green like mine.

"You killed them."

_RANBOO DON'T LISTEN, YOU DIDN'T KILL THEM._

I what? That doesn't sound like something I would do. No, I know for a fact that I would never do that. I'm not like that am I? Wait where did we live? Purple white and blue, those were the colors of where we lived. Purple, white, blue, purple, white, blue, there's nowhere near here that are those colors. The sky is black, there is no light.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Yes you would, and you did. You killed everyone we used to love."

_RANBOO YOU DIDN'T, BLOCK THEM OUT._

But that doesn't sound like me. Chorus continued on, their voice getting louder and more endermen like with each word.

"You just don't remember because you can't. Here, let me refresh your memory. You dropped the egg onto the stone, awakening the fucking Ender Dragon all because you wanted to make a cool model. Then, after seeing what you did, you ran. You ran away, leaving everyone we loved to die. It's all your fault."

My memory began fading in and out.

_"Chorus what's happening!?"_

_"I-I don't know! This wasn't supposed to happen!!"_

_We ran from the basement as the house began to cave in. We ran outside to see everyone outside as well, a massive dragon emerged from the center of the town, killing 10 people in an instant with its cloud of pink breath. It broke some of the yellow blocks from above us, making me catch it without a choice_

_I looked at Chorus, wondering what they just did._

_"Ranboo whatever happens, don't forget me. I am your twin and you are mine, and I will love you no matter what."_

_"Why would I forget you?"_

_I didn't have a second to think before Chorus pushed me away, as a fire ball headed straight towards us._

_"RANBOO MOVE!!"_

_The force of the push sent me flying in the opposite direction of Chorus, forcing me to pick up debris blocks and making me fall into what looked like a box full of stars. Everything was black, someone was talking to me. I don't know who they were but It calmed me down. Their voices were so soothing, it made me sleepy. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep._

_I woke up in a bright place, I was on this green patch of softness, weird shaped pillars with little things hanging off of them were surrounding me._

_I tried to teleport, but It didn't work. I have no idea where I am, I don't know who I am, why I'm here, what I am, what I am from. Everything was just nothing. Like looking at the blank canvas that you know you painted._

_I started wondering, finding a black coat along the way. It had the name "Ranboo" on it. 'That's a cool name' I thought to myself and put on the jacket and discovered a book in it. It was blank, so I decided to make it a journal. There was a little purple and pink cat who was next to the jacket that seemed to take a liking to me. After several days of just walking, I found what my friends call The DreamSMP._

_I met Tubbo, Fundy, Niki, and then everyone else. Just as quickly as I remembered the dragon, it was gone again. The only memory I retained was the jacket and getting cat. Leaving me back in the white and purple room with Chorus._

I looked back at Chorus confused.

"I killed our parents?"

"You didn't just kill our parents, you killed half of the city. And then, you left me all alone!"

 _RANBOO IT'S MY FAULT, PLUG YOUR EARS._ It sounded like Chorus, but the voice was much clearer.

Chorus started crying from the white side of their face.

My memory felt like it was glitching.

_I placed the egg._

_I ran away_

_I left behind my twin and my best friend_

_I ruined it_

_I ruined our lives_

_This is my fault._

Chorus started sobbing more than they already were, collapsing on the floor.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" they yelled at the top of their lungs.

_YOU DIDN'T DO IT_

The room started spinning, my breath became short.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!"

"No it can't be my fault I didn't do this."

_RANBOO PLEASE LISTEN TO ME, NOT THEM._

I ripped the newly written pages of my book up, I don't want to remember this. I should've listened to the sign guy.

"YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING THAT I LOVED!!"

"I DID IT, I KILLED EVERYONE, IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!" I started sobbing, my body began to shake as I screamed. I did it, Chorus was trapped there because of me, the only reason they are here right now is because of their ability to teleport to other dimensions they must have gained while I was gone.

My head felt like Iight, I couldn't fill my lungs with enough air before exhaling again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Chorus stopped crying and was standing up over me smiling.

"See? It isn't that hard to admit that you messed up."

I blinked at them while tears were rolling down my face. Just like that, they were gone. Chorus was gone, no purple particles, no pink glow, just the same purple and white walls with the same signs with the same words written on them.

My cat walked in front of me, making me lose my train of thought. I should name this cat someday, I just never found a name that suits it. I thought about it for a second before deciding on the name Chorus. It sounded pretty and it suited the cat.

I opened my book to see torn out pages. _When did this happen?_ I sighed, I'm going to have to re-number my pages all over again.

I grabbed Chorus and walked out of the white and dark purple room. I should take Chorus back to L'Manburg, Fundy will be happy to know that he's not the only animal in L'Manburg anymore. Chorus snuggled in the crook of my arm as I entered the city of L'manburg, happy to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Hi lol. This was sooooo much fun to write honestly. I spent like 5 hours on this One-shot ngl... I'm probably not going to turn this into a series but If it gets really big then I will add some extra lore explanation. I hope that I wrote it well, it was my first time writing something like this. Have a great day everyone!
> 
> -Mack
> 
> Ps. What do you think happened 👀


End file.
